


A Ghostly Meeting

by guineamania



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ghosts, M/M, Nothing good happens after 2am, except for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: it’s 3 am and I’m still at work and I’m losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost</p><p>Blaine and Kurt had both had equally bad days and Blaine was not expecting to be welcomed by a scream when he walked into the local bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghostly Meeting

Kurt hated working at a bar. As he was waiting for call-backs there had to be some money coming in and bar work was the easiest to get quickly and leave quickly. But that also meant working, on his own, for ten hour shifts often ending at ridiculous hours in the morning. Now it was three o’clock in the morning and he was settling for scrubbing dried beer stains off the bar top before he was allowed to go home. He just wanted to go home. He continued to scrub away but was startled by a nose in the corner. A pale man with blood caked down the side of his face had appeared and was staring at him. Kurt hadn’t heard him walk in but he was sure that he had not been there before. Now after a good night’s sleep Kurt knew that it was just his stressed mind that was imagining things. But the first thing that came to mind was that the figure was a ghost. And so Kurt did the rational thing, and screamed.

Blaine Anderson had been living above a shady New York bar for the last six months and had no intentions of going in. However, he had been driven insane by his director and had no patience to deal with the leading lady. But now he needed a drink. He needed a drink so much he forgot he was still in costume and a stage blood covering his paled face and tattered clothing. It did occur to him that he probably was terrifying when the handsome bartender screamed the place down. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak in here like this. I’ve just had a really long day and wanted a beer before I go collapse in my bed upstairs,” Blaine ranted when the screaming died down.  
“Why, why are you covered in blood?” the bartender stuttered as Blaine approached the bar.  
“I am Coriolanus in an off Broadway production. I just got home from one of our last dress rehearsals and it was hell,” Blaine explained, sitting down at the bar now the bartender had calmed down.  
“Really? You’re on off Broadway, that must be brilliant,” the bartender beamed and launched into a description of his attempts to get onto the show circuit.  
“The name’s Blaine,” Blaine smiled offering his hand out.  
“I’m Kurt.” And that was the start of a beautiful romance.


End file.
